


Make Me Shiver

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blindfolds, Food Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Scarfs, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to try something new and Tommy is all for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizibabes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/gifts).



“Do you want to try it out? I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to,” Adam said, watching Tommy look at the box Adam brought home. It wasn’t that Adam thought Tommy wouldn’t like it; they’d done things that made Adam feel like he lied when he said he was vanilla, but this was extreme and over the top, even for him. So, of course, Adam was a little nervous about how Tommy would react to this. He didn’t want to disrespect Tommy if this wasn’t what he wanted or if it was too weird for him.

Adam watched Tommy stroke his hand over the box and then pick up the other box that held some scarfs. Tommy fingered over them and then looked over at Adam. “How long have you been planning this?”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know. You just seem to like it when you’re not expecting things to happen, so I figured we could try this out.”

Tommy looked back at the box, set it down and then scooted down the couch and into Adam’s lap, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck and planting a chaste kiss to his lips. “I trust you. Let’s try it out.”

~^V^~

Adam picked Tommy up by the back of his thighs and stood. Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist and tightened the hold he had on Adam’s neck, relishing in the kiss Adam gave him, licking into his mouth as Adam walked them to what Tommy presumed to be the bedroom.

Tommy released Adam’s lips and started kissing his way down Adam’s neck, nipping at the spot just underneath Adam’s earlobe that he knew Adam loved, and licking at the skin underneath his necklace. He sucked a mark into the side of Adam’s neck, loving the moan he got in response.

When Adam stopped, he let go of Tommy’s legs and Tommy set his feet on the floor, stepping back.

“Get undressed. I’ll get everything. I want you naked and on the bed when I get back.” Adam kissed Tommy once more before he walked out of the room.

Tommy shivered in anticipation and started shedding his clothes, kicking the pile out of the pathway from the door to the bed. He wanted this, wanted to try what Adam had asked. Tommy wasn’t into BDSM or anything, but being tied up and blindfolded and letting Adam do anything he wanted to him made Tommy’s cock twitch with just the thought.

He climbed on the bed and laid back against the pillows, slowly running his hands down his body; waiting. He wasn’t going to _touch_ himself. He’d leave that for Adam to do. He was getting excited and a little nervous by the time Adam came in with a bowl, three scarfs, the box from earlier, and a tray with what looked like cut up fruit from the fridge.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “You’re gonna feed me? I thought you wanted to tie me up and fuck me, not feed me in bed.”

Adam chuckled and set the tray down before looking over at Tommy. Tommy’s blush was instant, Adam’s gaze heated and lust filled while he stared openly at Tommy spread out like he asked. Tommy willed his body to relax. Adam always did this, just looked at him like he wanted to devour every inch. “We’ll get to that. Raise your hands above your head, baby.”

Tommy scooted down the bed, and lifted his hands, grabbing onto the headboard. He watched Adam grab the blue and green scarfs and walk toward him with a predatory gaze that shot lust through Tommy’s body and directly to his already aching cock. Adam reached over and tied his left wrist with the green scarf and his right with the blue before running his hands down Tommy’s secured arms. “You’re so gorgeous, baby. So good for me.”

“Always good for you,” Tommy mumbled, closing his eyes when he felt Adam rest his hand lightly over his throat. Tommy loved it when Adam did that. When they were on stage and Adam grabbed him by the neck and shoved his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, Tommy’s knees would buckled and he’d shiver at the sheer dominance Adam pushed onto him. One of the reasons Tommy went to Adam’s dressing room and pushed Adam against the wall while he sucked Adam’s cock down his throat, was because he wanted a little more than just stage play to happen, and he relished that he had control over Adam in that one moment.

Tommy was brought out of his thoughts by Adam’s hand lifting his head up. “Lift up, baby. I need to tie it.” Tommy lifted his head, closing his eyes as the silk fabric was tied, leaving him completely in the dark; figuratively speaking because he could see tinges of light if he cracked his eyes open. He put his head back down and started breathing heavily. He’d lost two major senses, well mostly. He couldn’t touch Adam, but Adam could touch him. He shivered when he felt an unexpected finger trail along the inside of his thigh so softly, he could have imagined it.

Tommy heard Adam move around the room, walking to the far right side where Tommy presumed their dresser was. Contrary to popular belief, his and Adam’s clothes both fit into their dresser. The closet? That was a different story.

Tommy jumped when the music started to play, his mind trying to process who it was and Tommy smiled when he realized it was his I-Pod that Adam put on. Adam wasn’t a huge fan of his music, and Tommy laughed when Adam said, “Just trying to make you as comfortable as possible, baby. God, you look so gorgeous like this. All spread out. You should see yourself.”

“I’m fine, just come on. Want you to touch me already.” Tommy started when he felt a hand on his stomach. He didn’t even hear Adam move at all.

A hand trailed up his stomach to his chest and then back down to his hip, squeezing and sending a shiver down his spine. He could really get used to this; the different sensations, the shock of every touch Adam gave him in different places and him not knowing when or where they could be next. Yeah, he could really get used to doing this; a lot.

“So impatient.” He heard Adam chuckle and he smirked.

“Just want your dick in my ass, baby.” The groan he got in response made him feel so good, like he was the one controlling the situation even though he was tied up.

“Watch your mouth, baby, or I might just watch it for you.” Tommy shivered at the dark note in Adam’s voice, the silky texture as it rolled out of Adam’s mouth and dripped with a sinful promise that Tommy was all too happy to comply with. Fuck, he loved this man.

He heard the telltale signs of a belt buckle hitting their hardwood floor and then a hand was trailing up his side, making him tense and move to try and get away from the tickling sensation it brought on.

“Open your mouth, baby,” Adam said softly into Tommy’s ear. Tommy obliged and opened his mouth, the sweet tangy taste of a strawberry that was pushed past his lips making his mouth water. He closed his lips around the fingers Adam had in his mouth, sucking the juices off of them before they were removed and he started chewing the piece of fruit.

“Good?” Adam asked.

Tommy nodded his head, about to say something when something cold and wet enveloped his nipple. The contrast of cold on his hot skin had him arching his back into Adam’s mouth, hissing. “Fuck! ‘S cold.”

Adam chuckled and started flicking his tongue against Tommy’s already hardening nipple while Tommy felt a hand rub between his thighs and then over his hips while another hand cupped his balls. The overload of sensation had Tommy crying out. It felt too good and too much all at once. He didn’t know where to focus; Adam’s mouth or his hands.

“Fuck, Adam!”

Adam sucked Tommy’s nipple and then pulled off with a pop that Tommy heard over the music, and then everything was gone; Adam’s hands, his mouth, leaving Tommy panting a little in anticipation of what was to come.

“Open,” Adam whispered into his ear again.

Tommy turned his head to the sound of Adam’s voice, and opened his mouth. The taste of watermelon filled his mouth and he moaned at the slight underline of salt to it; the taste of Adam’s skin as his fingers pressed against Tommy’s tongue before pulling out.

When Tommy swallowed, he started panting. “Please, Adam please, kiss me, wanna feel you.”

Tommy whined when lips brushed softly against his before quickly retreating. He wanted Adam to fucking kiss him. “No, I wanna do something else first.”

Tommy huffed and then turned his head away from the sound of something clattering against something else Adam brought in. He assumed it was whatever was in the bowl.

“You gonna be good for me, Tommy? Gonna spread your legs for me?” Adam said, running a hand up Tommy’s inner thigh. Instinctively, Tommy spread his legs as wide as he could, hoping Adam would get between them and maybe suck him off, finger him, _something_.

What he got was something cold and wet running along the underside of his cock and he jerked his wrists, trying to get them to come down and then closed his legs as he shouted, “Fuck, Adam! That’s fucking cold!”

“Ice, baby.” Adam snickered and Tommy rolled his eyes behind the blindfold as he heard Adam mumble, “Ice ice, baby.”

“You are so fucking lame, Lambert. Can you please stop teasing and suck my dick already? Or finger me, fuck me, something?”

Tommy heard Adam chuckle by his ear and turned his head toward it. He pulled on the restraints when he felt Adam run the ice cube along his inner thigh when he spread them apart. He tried to stay as still as possible, but it was fucking _cold and wet_ and Tommy started shivering, closing his legs a little before Adam’s hand came down on his knee, pushing his legs apart again.

“No, stay open for me, Tommy.”

Tommy whined, but tried to relax his legs. He started squirming again when the ice cube ran up his thigh, sliding underneath his balls and toward his hole, tensing up when Adam pressed the ice against it and kept it there. Tommy felt the ice start to melt and run down his crack onto the bed.

Before he could say anything, wet heat enveloped his cock and a strangled cry fell off his lips as Adam sucked down his length, licking around the head and following the vein. The sudden heat around his cock and the ice circling his hole made him shiver and jerk toward Adam’s mouth, chasing after that warmth. He bucked his hips a little when Adam pulled back, sucking lightly on the head as he dipped his tongue into Tommy’s slit.

“Adam, Adam, fuck, come on, please, fuck, fuck,” Tommy said while he thrust up into Adam’s mouth, pushing a little bit more of his cock in. Fuck, he wanted to see Adam sucking him so badly, wanted to see him lick his cock up and down; fucking blue eyes penetrating his skull with the raw lust that lay within them. “Fuck, baby, wanna see you so badly. Come on, suck me, Adam. Shit, so good.”

He hissed when Adam sucked harder, rubbing the ice around his hole and the hot and cold sensation made his shiver and moan, push back against the ice and away from it into the heat of Adam’s mouth.

Adam pulled off and Tommy’s cock fell against his stomach. “So good, baby. Gonna get you nice and wet for my cock, lick all over your body and fuck you with my fingers.”

Tommy moaned when he felt Adam get on the bed between his thighs. He pulled his knees up and spread his legs wider, pushing his ass against what was left of the ice cube. Cold fingers ran up his sides and then to his chest where they started circling his nipple, rubbing over the nub before pulling away.

“Adam, please, I’m close, please, fuck me,” Tommy babbled, arching his back when he felt wet fingers rubbing circles around his hole. He pushed against them and groaned when Adam pushed in just a little bit before pulling out.

“No, no, no, no, come on, Adam,” Tommy pushed down, searching for Adam’s fingers and moaned when they came back, two at a time, pushing in slowly before pulling out and rubbing over his hole.

“God, Tommy. You look so debauched like this, all needy, wanting to fuck yourself with my fingers. You want that? Wanna fuck yourself on my fingers, baby?” Adam pushed his fingers back in and Tommy bore down on them, rolling his hips as he fucked himself on Adam’s fingers.

“Want you to fuck me with your dick,” Tommy said, pushing back against the fingers and crying out when he felt Adam rub against his spot. He loved it when Adam fucked him with his fingers, but he was done with the teasing, so close he could feel his balls drawing up. “I’m so close, Adam, please!”

Adam pulled his fingers out and then Tommy felt Adam get off the bed and whined, flexing his arms and tugging again, knowing it was useless, but why the fuck would Adam leave like that? Tommy felt Adam brush a finger down his cheek and he turned into Adam’s palm, placing a soft kiss there.

“Relax, baby. Gonna fuck you so good soon,” Adam said, his voice lower than Tommy’s ever heard before. “Fuck Tommy, you have no idea what this is doing to me.” Adam pressed his hard cock against Tommy’s side and Tommy moaned, trying to get closer to it. This was really getting Adam off? Seeing Tommy tied up and loving every minute of Adam’s teasing?

“Please,” Tommy whispered, spreading his legs, feeling the burn in both his thighs and arms even though they hadn’t even gotten to the main part yet.

When Adam climbed back onto the bed and settled between his thighs, Tommy relaxed his legs against Adam’s body, feeling him push Tommy’s thighs up. Tommy planted his feet on Adam’s thighs and waited. “Gonna open you up some more, get you nice and wet and ready for your new toy. Want me to fuck you with it, Tommy? Fill you up and then suck you off while you fuck yourself on it? Fuck, that’d be so hot. You’re so good for me, can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock, taking me so good.”

“Adam, stop fucking talking and fucking fuck me already!” Tommy growled, then whimpered when Adam opened him up, pushed what felt like two fingers in before he felt Adam shift his fingers and thrust against his spot, over and over again. Tommy fucked himself hard and fast on Adam’s fingers, a litany of curses falling from his lips. Adam ran his hand up Tommy’s chest to his neck and wrapped his hand around his throat, squeezing lightly.

Tommy moaned and pushed against Adam’s hand. Adam let go and ran his hand over Tommy’s nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers, and eliciting another moan from Tommy’s lips. He loved it when Adam played with his nipples. The feel of Adam fucking Tommy with his fingers and rubbing over his nipples almost too much. Tommy felt precome leak from his cock and onto his stomach.

“Fuck Adam, too much, gonna come.”

Adam growled and thrust harder into his body. “No you’re not. You’re gonna come on my cock like a good boy. Come on, fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Tommy moaned and rolled his hips, fucking himself even harder on Adam’s fingers before Adam pulled them out. Tommy was panting, chest heaving and arms aching from flexing his muscles. When something rubbed against his hole, Tommy keened.

“Adam.” Tommy’s thighs were shaking, trembles that he tried to stop but couldn’t. Senses on edge, Tommy felt Adam pushed against his hole and Tommy knew it was the new toy Adam bought today. Thrusting the toy in and out of Tommy’s body, Adam started sucking a mark into Tommy’s hips, never faltering on the assault against Tommy’s hole.

“Come on, baby. Let me see you,” Adam said before wet heat encased Tommy’s dick and he cried out, pushing up into Adam’s mouth and back down on the toy Adam was fucking into him. Thighs shaking, arms flexing and hurting so good, Tommy was ready to come.

“Adam, gonna come, please, fuck me, please. Fuck, not gonna last, oh god.” Tommy’s cock jumped in Adam’s mouth when Adam took him all the way down, swallowing around his head and Tommy cried out.

Adam pulled the toy out of his body and mouth off his cock. He shifted and then Tommy felt Adam’s chest against his heaving one, leaning over him and the blunt head of Adam’s cock rubbing over his hole as he pushed against it. Tommy rolled his hips, wanting Adam in him now.

“So slutty for me, baby. God, so fucking gorgeous like this.” Adam pushed in a little then pulled out, nipping along Tommy’s jaw as he did so. Tommy turned his head, pushing his lips to Adam’s and moaning when Adam pushed back in again, albeit slowly, licking into Adam’s mouth, tongues wrestling for dominance that Tommy gave up to Adam.

He pulled back from the kiss and started to pant while he pulled on the restraints and pushed himself down in Adam’s cock, feeling it fill him to bursting. “Wanna feel you, come on, fuck me harder, make me feel you, wanna feel you so badly, come on Adam, fuck!”

Adam pushed in until Tommy felt Adam’s hips against his ass, but Adam didn’t stop to let Tommy adjust. He pulled out and thrust back in, hitting Tommy’s spot right on before Tommy felt Adam nuzzle his neck, biting and licking and sucking a mark into his skin that Tommy would wear proudly.

“So good for me, so fucking good and so fucking _mine_ ,” Adam moaned against the side of Tommy’s neck, thrusting into him with sharp, sure thrusts, wrapping a hand around Tommy’s leaking cock.

“Yours, so fucking yours. Fuck, please, fuck me harder Adam, need you, please,” Tommy begged, rolling his hips and meeting each of Adam’s brutal thrusts into his body. His hole clenched around Adam’s dick, pulling him in further, and Tommy wanted him deeper; in him, all around him, everywhere Adam could be.

Adam started jerking Tommy’s off, thrusting wildly while he claimed Tommy’s lips in a kiss full of heat and _sex_. Tommy opened up for it, licking against Adam’s tongue, biting his lower lips, and rolling his hips to thrust back against Adam’s cock and up into his fist.

Tommy’s orgasm hit so hard and sudden that his body arched off the bed, hole clenched around Adam’s dick so tightly, it almost hurt a little bit. Hot liquid shot across Tommy’s chest and he cried out Adam’s name before he relaxed against the sheets, feeling Adam thrust faster into his body, rhythm gone.

Tommy heard Adam’s breath hitch and Adam grab a hold of his hips, fingertips digging in and brutal thrusts before Adam shoved into Tommy so hard, Tommy’s head hit the headboard before he could stop it from happening. Adam groaned over Tommy, and that was it. Tommy felt Adam’s orgasm, warmth filling him up as Adam fucked Tommy through his orgasm.

Adam slumped against Tommy’s body afterward, rubbing soothing circles into his hips, placing soft, tender kisses all over Tommy’s chest. Tommy was riding on the post orgasm high, floating. When he came to again, the scarfs were gone and Adam was running a cloth between Tommy’s thighs and over his chest, cleaning off the mess they’d both created on Tommy’s body.

Tommy opened his eyes and watched Adam toss the cloth, his vision a little blurry, but the movement clear, and then Adam went over to the dresser and turned the music off before coming back to the bed and getting in. Adam maneuvered Tommy onto his side, the sheets over him and his head resting against Adam’s chest.

Adam carded his fingers through Tommy’s damp hair, then to his neck and up and down his back. Tommy sighed and snuggled into Adam’s chest, kissing the soft chest hair before looking up at Adam with a smile.

Adam smiled back and leaned down to kiss him before whispering against his lips, “You’re really slutty for me when I tease you like that.”

Tommy huffed. “Please, I’m slutty for you all the time. Nothing new there. Beside, next time, I’m kinda thinking we could try something new.”

Adam raised at eyebrow at Tommy’s smile. “Yeah? And what’s that?”

Tommy shrugged and then blushed a little bit. “Well, I really like it when you wrap your hand around my throat, so…”

Adam huffed out a laugh and then looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and smiling. “Baby, that’s nothing new. I kinda figured you had a thing for it when you’d melt like butter under the sun on stage every time I wrapped my hand around your neck.”

Tommy smirked. “Well, I get off on you being your bigger than life self and fucking me into next week, so why not like your hand around my throat, like you’re putting me in my place or holding me down so you can fuck me with that big dick of yours?”

Adam groaned. “You’re such a fucking boy, Tommy.”

Tommy laughed and licked Adam’s nipple before settling down against the sheets and into Adam’s arms. “You like it.”

Tommy heard Adam sigh and then smiled against his chest when Adam said, “Fuck, I really do.”

Tommy had the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
